A Smoldering Flame
by BlaseBlanco
Summary: Crocell was tired of being passed over for Zephie.


**Disclaimer:**Sadly enough, I don't own Magna Carta 2 or any of the fantastic characters therein.

**Author's Note:**This is my first ever fanfiction, so any kind of advice or criticism is definitely welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

A Smoldering Flame

He was kinda cute in a way.

The way he seemed to care _so much_for that ditz, Zephie. How he tolerated all of Celestine's crazed romanticisms towards Argo (far better than I did at any rate), and the way Argo, a _Trewa _for god's sake, respected him without question. All that was cute.

But then there was the way he never knew when to keep his trap shut, and how he always jumped to the most idiotic conclusions, and the fact that, no matter how fucking hard I tried, he _refused to notice me_.

That wasn't so much to ask, was it? A little recognition? Have one of those smiles he always gave Zephie thrown my way? It's not like she could return his feelings anyway. She was promised to a _Count_, for crying out loud.

Bluntly put, I wanted Juto, and I decided I was finally gonna do something about it.

!LINE!

I waited patiently outside the Southern Barracks, sneering at anyone who dared to wonder why I wasn't off fighting for Lanzheim or some other bullshit.

After what seemed like forever, Juto rushed out, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. He turned to me a challenge in his eyes, and spoke. "What do you _want_, Crocell?"

I almost snapped at him, until I realized something was wrong with the dark haired hero. "Juto, have...have you been crying?"

Seemingly steeling himself, he opened his mouth before snapping it shut and turning to storm off down the street. Deciding that Juto's feelings trumped my need to confess, I ran forward to grab hold of his wrist and yank him to a stop. I stood still for a moment, gnawing on my lip, trying to decide where to go. The barracks were bound to be overrun with our soldiers and comrades, and I preferred to have somewhere private to sift through Juto's troubles.

Sighing at the small size of Abazet, I switched my grip from his wrist to his hand, and began tugging him behind me. Strangely enough, he wasn't fighting my grip which made me even more confused. If there was one thing Juto wasn't, it was cooperative.

Finally reaching our destination, I ordered the occupants of the small home out, and locked the door behind me. There were a few advantages to being an integral member in the Counter-Sentinel Unit.

Realizing I was _still_holding Juto's hand, I shoved him onto the bed which was, curiously enough, in a small room connected to the kitchen.

"Juto, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

He sighed, a miserable sound, and dragged his hand down his face. "I'm just tired, Croc-"

"Bullshit. You don't cry when you're _tired_. Now, what's _really_ wrong with you?"

When he spoke again, it was nothing more than a whisper. "I almost killed her, Cro. I almost _killed_ her up there."

Sighing, I plopped down onto the bed beside him. "Juto, it...you said it yourself, you didn't mean to."

He was wringing his hands in his lap, and for the first time I realized how much being thrown into this war and realizing his power had to have been affecting him. He was just a teenager after all. We all were. Without thinking, I clasped his hands in mine, stilling them.

"Crocell...someone spoke to me. I...I think Schuenzeit spoke to me. I think he may be _in my head_. I can't stay here if I may harm you guys." His voice grew softer still. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you."

For once, I was at a loss for words, and I unconciously tightened my grip on his hands. Even to my fire-warmed hands, his digits fairly radiated heat, and I curled my fingers around his. A small sigh escaped his mouth, and Juto's head dropped a considerable distance to rest on my shoulder. I was happy to be able to offer him some small modicum of comfort amidst war.

As we sat there, I realized his larger thumb was rubbing circles on my hand, and his breathing had evened out. "Juto, I'd never let Schuenzeit take you away from us...away from me."

"I know you wouldn't, Crocell." He tilted his head and grinned up at me. Belatedly, I noticed that his gaze had focused on my mouth, and before I realized what was happening, Juto's lips were pressed against mine. It was gentle at first, and I figured he was just waiting for me to respond. When I returned the pressure, he pulled back, his eyes more alive than I 'd seen them in a while. A hand pressed against my shoulder and I laid back on the bed, my incredulous eyes locked with Juto's suddenly deep blue ones.

He hovered over me, a question in his eyes. "Cro...do you want me to stop?"

I raised a hand, and shakily traced the curve of his full bottom lip. It was a lot softer than I expected. This was what I had been trying for when I had been waiting for him, right? It seemed so much more...overwhelming now that it was happening. I lifted my eyes to meet his, watching him marvel at the unusual amber of mine, before I smiled tentatively.

"No, don't."

A small smile stole across his face before he dipped his head and kissed me, this time running his tongue along the seam of my lips. Immediately, I acquiesced and opened my mouth, shivering as he ran his tongue along the underside of mine. Distantly, I wondered where he'd learn to kiss like this when he had spent most of his life on an island with amnesia, but that thought was dismissed when his hand pushed under my shirt, tracing the planes of my stomach with steady hands. Soon, I was shirtless and Juto's hands were everywhere, caressing, rubbing, and stroking. A tongue laved at my nipple and I arched into the intimate touch, clutching at the thick hair that tickled my chest.

While his tongue worked wonders on my chest, his free hand crept down to my waist, playing with the fasteners of my trousers. When I made no move to stop him, a single tug had my pants undone, and I groaned when I felt his warm much-larger hand circle my cock. Surprisingly enough, he seemed quite skilled at this too, and I fought back moans and whimpers as he teased me to hardness.

Plush lips descended on mine again, and I found myself divested of all my clothing. I laid there naked beneath him, wearing only my gloves, as his cerulean eyes wandered along the contours of my body. I hoped that he liked what he saw, and he quickly undid his pants releasing his erect member. He was a bit bigger than I'd imagined and for the first time, the gravity of the situation hit me. Unless I said something to make him stop right that second, we were going to have sex. We were going to get to know each other in the most intimate way possible. By the time I finally came back to reality, Juto already had his fingers slicked with what smelled like candle oil, and was pressing insistently at my entrance with a single digit. The finger broke through the tight ring of muscle and I hissed. It'd been a while since I'd engaged in this sort of activity, but there was no doubt in my mind that Juto'd be gentle.

He had three fingers inside of me and was scissoring them slowly until I felt them brush something that had me seeing stars. He pressed it again, a smirk on his bruised lips, before retracting his fingers and placing his slicked cock at my entrance. Blazing blue eyes met mine as he gripped my thighs tightly.

"You ready, Cro?"

I nodded as best I could. "You have no idea, _Ju_."

He smirked before easing into me and I groaned. It felt _so_ good to be filled up like that again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him buried in me. When I felt like I was as adjusted as I was gonna get, I nodded at him, signaling him to move.

I was a bit shocked that he was so good in bed, but part of me figured that he wouldn't be the type to be a slouch in the sack. My hands went up to clutch at his shoulders as he drove into me and I dug my blunt nails into the tanned skin of his shoulders. His soft grunts of exertion were quickly becoming my favorite sounds as he whispered nonsense in my ear, my hands scrabbling over his skin.

He whispered my name on a breath and began moving faster, making the bed creak softly with his effort. I let out a long drawn out moan that may have passed for his name, then unexpectedly came explosively across my chest, my back arching off the bed. Out of the corner of my eyes, Juto's hand fisted the sheet and he climaxed silently, burying his face in the crook of neck, breathing my name one last time.

Once my body had milked the orgasm from him, he breathed heavily, shaking arms supporting him above me. I shoved at his elbow, causing him to collapse beside me, and smiled blissfully at the ceiling. The peace didn't last long.

Juto leaned up on an elbow and looked down at me, worry painted on his face. "Crocell, I'm so-"

"We have to find the time to do that more often." Azure eyes stared down at me.

"What?"

I stood and began getting dressed, taking care to clean my abdomen and between my thighs before pulling on my pants. "We should do that more often. You're a lot more tolerable when you're buried inside me."

As expected, red flared in his cheeks and he immediately began throwing his clothes on. A strong hand gripped my arm and I turned toward Juto, finding solemnity on his features. "Are you sure you want this with me?"

I held my hands behind my back, scrutinizing the dark haired boy, wanting to run my fingers through the grey patch of hair again. He was beautiful, I realized. There was a sort of masculine beauty that hung around his boyish features and I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to those cherry red lips again.

"You probably didn't know this, but I like you. As more than a comrade." I turned to him before I walked outside where things like what I felt for Juto couldn't exist. "So yes, I'm _sure_ I want this with you." With that, I walked out into the fading light of day, sporting a small limp, and a blasphemous smile.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**I hope my first attempt at fanfic wasn't to bad. Since this is my first fanfic, I could really use a beta to help me with anything else I may write. Preferably, someone who can deal with me bitching about how weird my writing is. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and reviewers worshipped.

P.S. I have a kinda sorta sequel to this called Playing With Fire that I might put up if anyone would...request it I guess. There'll probably be more oneshots that are set after this one, so look out for them.


End file.
